This invention relates to display cartons and, more particularly, to improvements in the display panel of such cartons.
The type of display carton herein contemplated are display cartons of the erectable type. Typically, such cartons are formed from a blank of carton material cut and scored to provide an array of side by side panels joined along common sides. Each of the panels is defined by four sides including one or two common sides. The blank also provides side flaps having sides common with certain of the panel sides other than the common sides. The blank is folded along common sides and secured in lapped relation in a flattened preform condition so as to form a first pair of side by side panel structures disposed in adjacent coextensive relation with a second pair of side by side panel structures. The blank is erectable from the flattened preform condition into a rectangular tubular condition wherein the panel structures of each pair of side by side panel structures are moved into perpendicular relationship with one another with the side flaps being foldable to form side flap panel structures positioned to enclose a product containing space defined by the pairs of perpendicularly related panel structures. Conventionally, the packaging equipment is operable to handle a supply of blanks in their flattened preform condition. The packaging equipment is operable to erect each successive blank from its flattened preform condition into a rectangular tubular condition with the product containing space being filled prior to the folding of the last set of side flaps. A typical product included within such cartons is a number of packaged candy bars or the like. In this use, the top panel of the erected carton is formed with perforations which enable the top panel to be manually moved into top opening relation enabling the product containing enclosed space provided by the erect blank to be accessed by a user. In this way, the carton is usable as a display carton for the contents. To aid in displaying the contents for individual sale, it is usual to provide a display panel which is disposed in an upright operative position facing in a direction toward the access to the space provided. Presently, there are two existing commercial arrangements for providing the display panel. The first is to provide a separate panel within the erected carton which is removed when access is obtained and then simply inserted into an erect condition. The second arrangement is to utilize the portion of the top panel which is moved to provide access. Usually, the top panel portion is folded to place it in its upright position. It will also be understood that the patented literature contains disclosures of various specialized cartons having various display panel configurations. Examples of prior art of this type are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 267,671, dated November 7, 1882, and 2,252,147, dated August 12, 1941.
A disadvantage of the present commercial arrangements is that the separate display panel arrangement materially adds to the cost and provides difficulties in handling during packaging. When the top panel itself is utilized, cost is minimized. However, the display panel presents a somewhat ragged appearance inherently because it must present two parallel sides which have been separated by tearing from the erected carton.